Untitled for Now
by Cade213
Summary: Kagome and Tohru. What do these two have in common? Read and find out! Sorry for the bad summary. I feel bad for you havin to read it
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to my _NP1_ and _ASL_ fans if you're reading this that my only update has been about how I can't update or I haven't updated at all. For those of you that read _NP1_, this is not, I repeat _NOT_, the story I was talking about in the second paragraph. I was writing this one before the idea came into my head. This story isn't prewritten. Well, a little as I've already started and almost finished chapter 2. I was planning to not post this until it was done, but I just got back from a ROCKIN' Evanescence concert, I'm all psyched (though we left an hour early and missed a lot of good songs, including my fave), I got an Evanescence hoodie and arm warmers, which are awesome, and I wanted to share the psychedness!

.

I think that this will be a Kagome/Momiji pairing. I've never seen one, and I'd kind of like to. There probably won't be any romanticness until the end-ish area, though, for obvious reasons… (Well, maybe a little bit…) So, yeah, Enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer:** It should be painfully obvious that I own nothing as I'm posting this on _fanfiction_. net. So, I own nothing, unless I decide to add my three OCs in. this will more than likely not happen as I'm still trying to straighten out there personalities. Anyway… That's the end of this ramblely disclaimer!

.

Chapter 1

.

A girl, a little short for her age, sighed as she packed the last memento from her feudal travels, a framed photo of her and all her friends together, not trying to kill each other. She had long, blue-black hair which, when left down, was down to her knees. Her hair wasn't down, however, but held in a very tight braid. The braid was so tight, her hair was only down to her waist. Her sparkling blue eyes that were normally a sapphire color were darkened to a stormy gray with her grief. She was wearing a black tank top, ripped about an inch to come to just below her bellybutton, and black jeans, ripped at the knees. She was also wearing and Evanescence hoodie and arm warmers (heheh… I said they were awesome…). She preferred American music over Japanese, even if she didn't fully understand words or meanings from having never understood her English class completely, and her favorite band was Evanescence. Her shoes, comfortable tennis shoes, were also black, but with sapphire swirls. She had taken quite a liking to black about a week ago.

The girl adjusted the lock on her signature yellow backpack before slinging it over her shoulder. She looked at her now empty room and sighed. There were so many memories that took place not only in the room, but on the property. She couldn't help but feel sad that she was leaving, but she knew it was for the best. Besides, she was a minor and couldn't legally stay here. The girl sighed one more time before walking out the door, closing it for the last time, and heading down the steps, tears threatening to fall.

She steeled her resolve when she saw a short, elderly man standing at the door leading outside. He worried about her, she knew. She knew that he'd still worry even if she was the richest person in the world and never needed to worry about anything, but that didn't mean that she wanted him worrying. She didn't want to cause him extra worry, so she was going to live with him instead of any of her other relatives.

"Are you alright to leave, Kagome?" the man asked.

"Yeah Grandpa. I've said my goodbyes to the house," the girl, Kagome, reassured the old man, her grandpa.

He smiled. He could see the tears she was trying to hide. Getting so attached to inanimate objects, like a house, that when they left them forever they had to have teary goodbyes ran in the family. While Kagome wasn't as bad off as some in her family, she was feeling grief that she had to go. "You sure you want to live with me?" he asked. "You know you're going to have to live with _them_."

He was referring to the uncle, aunt, and cousin that seemed to hold an unexplainable hatred towards her and the other cousin that would be living with them. The other cousin was the only thing, besides her grandpa, that Kagome had to look forward to at this new house. You see, Kagome had witnessed all her feudal friends, save Inuyasha, die during the battle with Naraku. At the end, Inuyasha had deliberately taken a hit from him to get close enough to stab him in the heart with his Tetsusaiga.

It had worked, but Inuyasha died from the poisoning. His demon blood hadn't worked fast enough to get it all out. Kagome, crying, had been sent through time and space back to her own dimension. When she had stepped into the house not even five minutes later, she had seen a shadowed figure slash through her other grandpa, the one that she lived with, her mom, and her little brother Souta with what seemed like a sword. They were all unconscious, so it was practically painless, which Kagome was thankful for, but she had just lost her feudal family, so witnessing the murder of her modern family wasn't on her top 10 things to do then. This had happened about a week ago. It was why she had taken a liking to black.

"I know Grandpa," Kagome said, holding the door open for him. "But Ru will be there. You and her will make it bearable."

"Yes… Kyoko always did have a way to make things better, much like you Kagome!" he said, Kagome helping him down the shrine stairs.

"Tohru, Gramps, Tohru!" Kagome said, laughing.

"Ah, right! Tohru! How do I always mix them up?" he asked, laughing with her.

"Gramps, where has Ru been staying while your house was being renovated?" Kagome asked when they were halfway to the station.

"Hm… I believe she's been staying with these new friends of hers… I can't seem to remember their names…"

"I feel like she'll want to stay there," Kagome said, looking down sadly. She didn't think she could take living there without Tohru. It's not that she wanted her cousin to suffer the wrath of her Aunt's family, but she needed support that her Grandpa couldn't give.

He looked at her with sad eyes. "You know, if they let you, you could live with her friends with her…"

"But, Gramps, I don't want to leave you alone!" Kagome said. They had made it to the train station somewhere in the conversation and were now on the train and about twenty minutes away from their stop.

"I'll be fine, Kagome," he assured her. "I can't allow my two favorite granddaughters to live somewhere where they're not happy, alright? If her friends come to ask her to come back, because you know she won't go back on her own, then ask if you can go with them, alright?"

Kagome smiled brightly at her Grandpa. "Thanks, Gramps… You're awesome."

The rest of the trip was silent, but enjoyable. When they got to the newly renovated house, it was still pretty early. Kagome said a simple hello to the other three in the house before her grandpa showed her the room she'd share with her two cousins. There was no room for one of the three to have their own room. Kagome didn't bother to unpack her yellow pack, only set it in a corner. Then, she went downstairs to get a sandwich since she'd skipped breakfast.

When she sat down at the table, her peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the plate in front of her, she heard the door open. Paying it no mind, she lifted the sandwich up to her mouth. As she was about to take a bite, Tohru walked into the doorway. Kagome, cursing her luck, set her sandwich down with a sigh and stood up. Kagome smiled at Tohru. "Ru!" she called.

"Ka?" she asked, surprised to see her childhood friend and favorite cousin. She hadn't expected visitors so soon after the renovations. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "Mama, Souta, and Grandpa Higurashi were killed. Grandpa Honda took me in."

Tohru smiled. It may be sad about her family, but, on the bright side, Kagome was going to be living with her.

.

Later, Tohru was helping Kagome with the registration for Tohru's school. They were getting along like old friends, but they both knew the other was feeling their own sadness. Though they both wanted to know what was wrong with the other, they knew that now wasn't the time, so they just continued with the registration.

.

The next morning, Kagome woke up early. She decided to let Tohru sleep for however long. If she slept too late, she'd wake her. She dressed in a copy of the outfit she wore yesterday, minus the hoodie, and put her hair back in the braid. Kagome walked downstairs and made herself some breakfast. If she didn't make it while her cousin was still asleep, she'd probably take it, thinking it was for her, having grown up in a spoiled life.

It was about an hour after Kagome had finished her eggs and put her dishes in the dishwasher when her aunt and uncle came down. They never talked unless it was them threatening her for one reason or another, and Kagome was just fine with that. Well, she would be, if it weren't for the fact that they threatened her a lot.

After another hour, the two were talking about something or other when her grandpa came down. They asked him to bring Tohru down. Kagome walked out of the room before she came down. They said hello when they passed each other when Kagome walked by the staircase as it was on the way to the front door. She needed some air. When Kagome opened the door, there were two boys around her and Tohru's age standing there, one with his fist raised, appearing about to knock.

The one who was going to knock had short-ish gray hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and greenish-black pants. He had a surprised expression from her opening the door. The other was wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath and beige cargo pants. He had orange hair and reddish-orange eyes. He was looking away, much like Inuyasha would when he denied something he knew was true. Kagome tilted her head subconsciously.

"Are you two here for Ru?" Kagome asked before either could say anything.

"Ru?" the first asked. He seemed polite.

"Who the hell is Ru?!" the second asked. He seemed to have a temper like Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't tell if that was good or bad. "Did we get the wrong house?!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry!" she said. "I meant Tohru! Me and Tohru haven't talked since we were so little we could barely pronounce our own names, let alone each other's, so we called each other by a syllable of our names. It's a habit now. So, are you here for Tohru?"

"Ah, yes. We're here to see Honda-san," the first boy said.

"Care to tell me what your names are, first?" she asked, smirking. "I'd like to know who I'm letting my 'baby' cousin associate with." Tohru was younger than Kagome, but only by a couple weeks.

"Cousin?!" the one with Inuyasha's personality yelled.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, and this is my cousin Kyo Sohma," the first, Yuki, said calmly, seemingly ignoring the second, Kyo. "And Honda-san has been living with us for a few months now. We'd like to ask her if she'd like to move back in."

Kagome smiled, laughing slightly. "Man, if Gramps weren't busy right now, I'd so tell him we were right!"

Kyo sighed. "I don't even want to know…"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, by the way. Fair warning. If Grandpa says 'Kyoko' odds are he means Tohru. Anyway, come right on in," Kagome said, starting to move away from the door. When she turned around, though, she noticed that her grandpa had slapped her uncle, making Kagome laugh some more. "Just… try not to interrupt this scene right now! I've wanted someone to do that for a while!"

Kagome decided to just lean against the wall by the door. Soon, the conversation between Tohru and their grandpa was somehow moved into the hallway leading to the door. Kagome wasn't really listening. She decided to when Tohru started crying.

"I want to… stay in…" she heard Tohru saying. She knew that she was only saying half the words aloud. She was saying most of the stuff in her head. "Sohma-san, Kyo… and Shigure's house… That's what I really want… Is it…?"

"Then, just come back!" Yuki said, seemingly appearing at her side. Everyone was startled except their grandpa for one reason or another.

"Let's go!" Kyo said, grabbing Tohru by her head from behind. He started dragging her out of the house. When they passed, Kagome sat down. She wasn't going to ask. She had decided when she saw Tohru again that she wouldn't ask.

"Is Honda-san's luggage upstairs?" Yuki asked her uncle.

"I'll show you," Kagome suggested so he wouldn't confuse Tohru's for hers. When she reached the top of the steps, she had to wait a few minutes before Yuki came up after her. She knew her grandpa was trying to talk to Yuki for a second, she could see it, but she didn't know what they were talking about.

.

Yuki felt Tohru's grandfather grab his wrist before he could step up the stairs. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked kindly as Yuki turned towards him.

"Alright," Yuki said. He was in no rush, but he didn't want to make Kagome wait.

"I'd like to ask if you could take Kagome with you," the man said. Before Yuki could say anything, he continued. "I know this is a lot to ask right out of the blue, but I don't think she could survive a day here without Kyoko. She needs the support from her that only her other cousin can and won't give. She lost everything except me and Kyoko not even a week ago, and she needs the support Kyoko can give and Kagome would never ask for herself."

Yuki's eyes softened minutely. He thought about it for a second. "Alright," he said. "If she wants to, I'll see if she can."

The man smiled at him. "Thank you."

.

When Yuki finally got up the stairs, he could tell that she hadn't heard the conversation.

"This way," she said, starting down the hallway.

Yuki decided to ask something. "Why are you living with your grandfather?" he asked. "As far as I can tell, the man and woman downstairs aren't your parents."

Kagome's expression turned sad. "You hear on the news about the murder on Sunset Shrine?" Yuki nodded. Everyone besides the teenage daughter had been killed as she had been out at the time. "That was where my family lived. They were killed, and I came back just in time to see it happen."

"If Tohru's your cousin, wouldn't that have made your family her family?" Yuki asked. Kagome nodded. "So, why didn't Tohru say anything?"

"She probably doesn't remember that's where we lived. If you remember, I haven't seen her since we were little," Kagome explained. Coming to the end of the hall, Kagome opened a door and said, "This is our room."

When the two walking in, Yuki asked, "Which stuff is Honda-san's?"

"The yellow bag in the corner's mine, the bag on that bed's Tohru's, and our other cousin already unpacked."

Yuki grabbed Tohru's bag before, surprisingly, picking up Kagome's. He almost fell over, not expecting the weight, before adjusting himself.

Kagome blinked. "Why'd you grab my bag?" she asked.

"Oh. It appears I forgot to ask!" Yuki said. "Higurashi-san, would you like to come live with us?"

Kagome, surprised, said, "On one condition." He nodded for her to continue. "You call me Kagome."

"I'm fine with this, Kagome-san," he said.

"Good. Now hand me my bag. I'm sure you're already having a little trouble with it!" Kagome said in amusement. Embarrassed, he handed it to her.

.

When Kagome and Yuki caught up to Kyo and Tohru, the latter two looked surprised. "What are you doing here, Ka?" Tohru asked.

"I invited her," Yuki said calmly.

"Why'd ya do that?!" Kyo yelled.

Kagome inched closer to Tohru. "Are they always like this?"

"Y-yes…" Tohru said.

_They remind me of Inuyasha and Koga with the name calling thing…_ Kagome noted sadly. Koga was one of those that died in the fight with Naraku.

"W-we should probably get going…" Tohru suggested, as the sun was setting.

.

They had to go through a forest to get to the house. Tohru had explain what had happened that she was living with the Sohma's now and that Shigure was her guardian since it wasn't her grandpa. Kagome would've been upset that Tohru hadn't even thought to look them up, but she remembered that if she were there, she'd probably be dead along with her family. When they opened the door to the house, they were greeted by a man, about 26, with longish black hair and chestnut eyes. He was wearing a traditional Japanese men's kimono. He didn't seem to notice Kagome, who was in the back of the group.

"Congrats," he said. "You have successfully taken back the princess!" the man said. Kagome could just tell this guy was a pervert, even if he most likely wasn't one as big as Miroku.

"You! Always saying something unimportant!" Kyo said angrily.

"It should be 'rescued'," Yuki pointed out

"If you have any problems from now on, I'll deal with them!" the man told Tohru.

"No, no, I've already troubled you enough!" Tohru said immediately afterwards.

"No problem, as long as we can keep living like we did before!" he said. "Those two forcefully took the address away. Then they ran out to find you. This hard work finally paid off." Yuki was walking past him when he continued. "This was the first time I've seen Yuki that excited!" Kagome, who was just standing there, felt like they'd forgotten about her.

"Huh, when did I become excited?" Yuki asked, turning around with a blush on his face.

"You had the facial expression that you didn't want to let go of her!" Kyo accused.

"Wasn't that you, huh?" Yuki asked, slapping Kyo.

While the two were fighting, Tohru noticed Kagome just standing there. "Oh, Shigure-san, we wanted to ask if my cousin could live with us too," Tohru said.

The man, Shigure, seemed to contemplate this, still not noticing Kagome. "I don't see why not," he said. "Where is your cousin?"

Tohru walked over to Kagome. "Shigure-san, this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is Shigure Sohma, my guardian."

"Nice to meet you, Shigure-san," Kagome said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Kagome-chan!" he said, seemingly not noticing her hand. She brought her hand down. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Tohru, though. We don't have another room."

"I don't mind if Tohru doesn't," Kagome said with a smile. "I just hope I'm not too much trouble."

"I'm sure you won't be," Shigure assured her. "Tohru, since you're going up there anyway, would you mind showing Kagome to your room?"

"Oh, right!" Tohru said.

.

It was the next day that Kagome would hand in her newly revised paperwork, as Shigure would now also be her guardian, and start school with Tohru. Kagome had gotten up just as the sun was beginning to rise. She dressed in the uniform she had gotten when she had went to pick up the paperwork. It was an ocean blue seifuku. There were twin navy blue stripes on the collar. She was wearing a tank top version of the undershirt and she'd changed her skirt length from an almost indecent length to her knees. There were slits up the legs to an inappropriate length, but she wore skin tight black biker shorts that reached midthigh underneath. She had cut the long sleeves so it was a tee shirt. She was also wearing her Evanescence arm warmers. She then braided her hair again.

After dressing, Kagome went downstairs and made herself some breakfast. She would've made some for the rest, but she didn't know when they would wake up and she preferred to eat early since her feudal adventures. It was a couple hours after she ate breakfast that Tohru came down.

"Hey Tohru," Kagome said, surprising her.

"Ah! Kagome! I didn't know you'd be up this early!" Tohru said.

"I wake up around the time the sun rises. I already had breakfast, if that's what you're wondering. I would've made some for the others, but I didn't know when they'd be up."

"Y-you don't have to worry about helping out," Tohru told her. "I have it all under control."

"Oh no, Ru, I'm helping out. I want to earn my keep. If you do anything specific about anything, I'd like for you to tell me so I don't mess with your 'system'."

"A-alright," Tohru said. She knew that Kagome had inherited the famous 'Higurashi stubbornness'. You could never sway a Higurashi from their decisions. Tohru, on the other hand, wasn't a Higurashi. Her dad and Kagome's mom had been siblings.

"When do you usually start breakfast?"

"In a few minutes, usually."

.

Kagome left to get to the school about an hour later, which was about half an hour before Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo left. She needed to get to school early so she would have time to get her schedule and find where her class was so she wouldn't have to worry much later. She didn't get in trouble for changing her uniform as it apparently happens a lot, just not as much as Kagome changed hers. She was in class D-1, according to her schedule. After about ten minutes of waiting for that, and another ten minutes of talking about one thing or another from her old school, and he left her to find her way to her classroom on her own, not even giving her a map of the school.

Kagome assumed that it was on the first floor, which narrowed the possibilities down greatly. After about five minutes of wandering, she finally found it. Walking into the room, seeing as class wasn't in session yet, she noticed that there were very few kids there. She noticed the two were leaning against the counter that separated them from the windows were watching her. Suddenly, the taller of the two, a blonde with hair going down to midback, her bangs covering her right eye, and eyes that were a steely blue with a skirt that went to her ankles, stood from her leaning position and started walking over to her, the other following behind. This one was just barely taller than Kagome. Her green-black hair, which went to about midback, was held in a braid going over her right shoulder. Her skirt was the same length as Kagome's, minus the slits up the sides, and her nails were painted black. She had a blank expression and there was something in her aura that felt familiar. Kagome had minor training in her miko powers. She could only feel auras if they're very strong or if someone purposely projects it to her.

"Hey," the blonde said, now only a few feet away. "You new here?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you two," Kagome said.

"Arisa Uotani, and this is Saki Hanajima, but we're usually just called Uo and Hana," the blonde, Uo, said.

"Nice to meet you, Higurashi," Hana said. "Your wave are very soothing…"

Kagome new when she said that exactly why her aura was familiar. "Your aura seems very… _shocking_…" Kagome said, smirking.

Hana smiled slightly while Uo looked at her weird. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

"She's a miko," Hana said, turning to Uo.

"Miko? Those shrine priestesses with super powers?"

"You can call it that if you like. I guess that's what it seems like to normal people," Kagome said.

"You know, Uo-chan, I could be considered a low level miko," Hana told her.

"Huh?"

"Low level miko, because they'll never be able to have powerful purification powers, somehow know how to manipulate electricity, which comes in waves," Kagome explained. "If trained correctly, they can be just as powerful as a high level miko. It can be a little confusing."

"So you're one of these high level miko?" Uo asked.

"Well, if I were trained correctly, I would be, but I wasn't. I can be considered both a low level and a high level miko depending on how you look at it."

"Well, that's pretty cool," Uo said, trying to sort through what was said so she could understand it. "I'm sure Tohru would love to meet a real miko. Or know that you're one," she said, directing that at Hana.

"You guys know Ru?" Kagome asked.

"Ru?" Hana asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Ah! Tohru! Sorry, I'm so used to calling her that I don't even notice! So, how do you guys know Tohru?" Kagome explained.

"We've been her friends since middle school," Uo said. "What about you?"

"I'm her older cousin. Glad to meet my favorite cousin's friends!" Kagome said, smiling again. "Is Tohru in this class?"

"Yes, she is," Hana said. "And she's right there." She pointed towards the door. Turning around, she noticed Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were walking in.

"Hey Tohru!" Kagome called.

Tohru turned in their direction. Seeing Kagome, her face brightened. "Kagome! You're in my class!" she said, walking over.

"Did _you_ know that Hana-chan was a miko?" Uo asked randomly.

"Hana-chan's a miko? But I thought they dealt with purification and stuff like that," Tohru said, confused.

"Here we go again," Kagome said, exasperated. Hana nodded next to her.

.

It had been about two months since Kagome's first day at another school and her and Tohru moved into Shigure's house. It was after school, and her and Tohru were having a picnic with Uo and Hana.

"What?!" Uo yelled. Tohru had just told them that she was living with the Sohma's and about how she was living in a tent before that. "You used to live in a tent? And now you've moved to the Prince's castle?! Really?!"

"You overreact to stuff," Kagome noted before biting into a chip from the bag Hana had so graciously provided. Well, Hana had brought a bag for Kagome when she found out that Kagome liked to snack at the most random times too, but never brought something to snack on. Hana herself had a bag too.

"Yes… Sorry for not telling you…" Tohru said. "Many things happened, but it's all solved now. They're all good people, please don't worry about me!"

"That's really… some shocking news," Hana said before biting into a chip from her own bag. "If Yuki Sohma's fans find out, won't there be trouble?"

"Hmm, no wonder… For some time, I've felt like you, the Prince, and the orange haired guy were very close. So that's why!" Uo said.

"Well, is it okay if we come and visit you?" Hana asked, crinkling her empty chip bag.

"Great idea Hanajima! Let's go now!" Uo said.

"Wait…" Hana said, stopping Uo. "If we just show up, there won't be any tea prepared!"

"Oh, that's right. We'll make sure it's okay with them." Uo got up, as did Hana. "We'll just have to wait for the weekend then! Then we'll go to your place and stay the night, okay?"

"Yes…" Tohru agreed before they began to walk away. The weekend was in three days, so Tohru had time to ask.

.

It was two days later. They were going to clear out Shigure's library to make room for Kyo to have a room tomorrow. Unknown to Kagome and Tohru, Kyo didn't have a room yet. Today, though, Kagome was helping make lunch with Tohru. They were making steak on Kagome's request. She really loved steak. Anyway, Tohru was about to go through the door into the dining room where Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were waiting when the door opened and someone crashed into her.

Kagome, who was making sure that the steak was done correctly, turned around, sliding into a fighting position, when she heard a loud '_pop_'. She saw a large plume of orange smoke by the door. When the smoke cleared, she saw Tohru sitting there, looking panicky, and Yuki and Shigure in the doorway, looking shocked. Right next to Tohru was Kyo's clothes with a squirming lump in it. Suddenly, part of the lump popped its head out, showing that it was a cat.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Someone wanna tell me why Kyo's a cat?" she asked, amusement clear in her voice.

"K-Kagome, did you b-bump your head or s-something?" Tohru asked, trying to change the subject. The cat had run off when Tohru started talking.

"Are you trying to tell me Kyo's _not_ a cat right now? And that he just took off all his clothes and left them there for no reason?" Kagome asked. Yuki and Shigure would normally be helping out right now, but they were too shocked from the fact that Kagome didn't even seem slightly surprised. Tohru had freaked out when she saw that Kyo was a kitty.

"Those… aren't… his?" Tohru asked more than said. She never was very good at coming up with excuses.

"Tohru, that's not going to work, you're a horrible liar. Now, someone's gonna tell me what exactly is going on, or give me an excuse that I'll believe. After the steaks done, though. I want my steak," Kagome said before turning back to her cooking, ignoring the surroundings. Soon enough, the steak was done and Kagome gave everyone theirs. Kagome took a bite of her steak. "Now," she said after swallowing. "Will someone tell me what happened back there?"

"You either suffer from hallucinations, or you bumped your head and started imagining things," Yuki said a little too quickly.

"Neither. Try again," Kagome said before taking another bite of steak. "And if you're going to lie, make it believable to _me_."

"I…" Tohru started, looking away. "I say we just tell her. The only time I've ever seen anyone trick her was when she was eating oden, and that's just because all she can think about at the moment is oden…"

"Can't believe you remembered the oden thing…" Kagome muttered, mouth full.

"Alright…" Shigure sighed. "For several hundred years, there's been a curse in the Sohma family. Thirteen people are cursed to change into the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac, plus the cat. When one of those thirteen people hugs a member of the opposite sex or we get too weak or stressed, we transform into that animal. We don't have any special powers or anything, except for the fact that we can talk to our animals. We change back after a while, but when that happens, we're naked."

"I believe it," Kagome said, eating her last bite of steak.

"This you believe?" Kyo asked. "How does that happen? Are you crazy or something?"

"No, I've just seen weirder. It has nothing to do with my mental condition. Why, you telling me that's a lie?" Kagome said, smirking. She knew that it wasn't a lie. Someone's aura spikes slightly when they lie, but it's enough for Kagome to detect it. Kyo didn't answer.

"Do you want to try and guess our animals?" Shigure asked, seeing as everyone was finished.

"Considering the fact that I saw Kyo as a cat, I'm gonna go ahead and say he's the cat," Kagome said, causing everyone to sweat drop. "Kyo always calls Yuki a rat, so I'd say he's the rat. And Yuki and Kyo always tell you to 'stop being a perverted old dog' so I'd say you're the dog."

"Well, aren't you smart," Shigure said.

**-.-.-.-**

Hope you like this! If not, oh well! If, for whatever reason, you read this but not the top, I'll state it again. This is not the Kagome/Haru fic I promised in the second paragraph of _NP1_, but a Kagome/Momiji fic!

Anyway, review please! They give me motivation and make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone who read this. I'd also like to send a special thanks to **j-LO. lemon** , **Suzume Batchii Taichi**, **leslie2132**, and **Bloody. 5507** for being the reviewer to Chapter 1 before Chapter 2 came out!

.

Chapter 2

.

It was the day after Kagome found out about the Sohma family's curse, aka the day that they were moving the books for Kyo's room and that Hana and Uo were coming over. Kagome was dressed in a copy of the black tank top and jeans from when she'd first moved in with her grandpa and the same arm warmers she's been wearing. When she wasn't wearing her school uniform, she preferred to wear this.

Kagome was carrying a stack of books down the stairs in front of Tohru, with Yuki on Tohru's left and Kyo on her right. Tohru suddenly tripped, crashing into Kagome and causing both of them to topple over and drop the stack of books they were carrying.

"And _that's_ why I never walk in front of you," Kagome muttered, getting up while rubbing her back, ignoring her surroundings. "And how did we _not_ fall to the bottom?" She started paying attention again when she saw Yuki purposely drop the two stacks he was carrying on Kyo.

"You stupid rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Die. You're never going to change the way you are," Yuki said.

_That's… a little cruel_… Kagome thought.

"You should change _your_ weird habits!" Kyo yelled.

"Hey! You guys!" Shigure said, appearing behind Tohru with a stack of books on his shoulder. "If you have time to argue, you have time to move the books!"

Kagome, who had picked her stack of books back up, sighed and started to walk down as Yuki offered Tohru a lighter stack to carry. These stacks were the last ones, anyway, and if they timed it right, Uo and Hana would be there when they finished. Kagome made it to Shigure's office first and started to put the books away in their proper places. It got noisy when Kyo came in and started to put the books he was carrying away. He was loud and quick about it, and he was wrecking them in the process. While Kyo was gloating about being faster than Yuki, Shigure was complaining about Kyo wrecking the books.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making Tohru perk up. "Oh, they're here!" she said before setting down her books and rushing to the door.

"Looks like Uo and Hana are here," Kagome said before going out to meet them, followed by the three Sohma boys.

"This is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima!" Tohru said, deciding to introduce them. "They're my best friends!"

"Hiya," Uo said. She had her hair up except her bangs, most of which were, once again, covering her right eye. She was wearing a trench coat over her outfit.

"Nice to meet you," Hana said. She had her hair in its signature braid. She was wearing a black dress under a fancy-ish purple coat that was tied with a black ribbon.

"Yo!" Shigure said, waving.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said.

"Kagome? I didn't know you were gonna be here…" Uo said.

"You guys didn't know?" Kagome asked, blinking. She could hear Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure having a little conversation behind her. "I live here too."

While Uo looked surprised, Hana's expression didn't change. "If you'd told us this, we might not have wanted to come. We trust your judgment," Hana said.

Kagome smirked. "You're never gonna trust my judgment over your own when it comes to Tohru."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Uo said, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment.

They had been walking down the hall during the conversation, as were the Sohma's. The Sohma's were now sitting down at a table in the dining room, while the four girls were in the doorway. Hana looked over, out the door that lead outside. "…Dog," she said.

This caused the three Sohma's to go into shock, thinking she meant Shigure, while Tohru and Uo looked at her blankly. Kagome, on the other hand, was holding in laughter. She knew that Hana could feel the animalistic parts of their aura's, or waves as Hana could feel them as, and that, since there was a dog behind them anyway, she was messing with them.

"There's a dog in here," Hana finished. The three turned around and saw a dog with its forepaws on the deck while its hind paws were on the ground. While Kyo looked like he just had a heart attack, Yuki just put a hand on his face, trying to calm down.

Shigure, on the other hand, was still freaking out. "Eh?!" he said. "Ah… area… Ehr, I mean it's _really_ a dog. Come in, come in!"

"…Excuse me, you…" Uo said, gaining their attention. Shigure was considerably calmer now. "You're Shigure, right? What do you do?"

"Ah, me?" he asked. "I'm a novelist!"

Tohru, who had sat down at the table with Uo and Hana on either side of her, stood up suddenly, not expecting that. "You are a novelist?!" she shouted.

"Why are you so surprised?" Hana asked.

"You write novels?" Yuki asked, surprised. "Pure literary novels?"

Kagome, who was leaning against the wall, thought about it for a second. "I read some of Shigure's stuff when I accidently found his office, but it looked more like fanfiction than anything…"

"Mmm, yes," Shigure said, seemingly ignoring Kagome's comment while the others were wondering if he was saying yes to Yuki or Kagome. "I, myself, like this one." He held up a book called _Summer's Regret_.

"This isn't what I read…" Kagome said, glaring at the perverted book, along with everyone else, minus Tohru. She has the mind of a child when it comes to stuff like that.

Noticing which one he held up, Shigure quickly pulled out another book. "Ah! Sorry, that's not the one! This one's mine! The other one is just one I like to read!"

Kagome was ignoring the conversation in favor of her own thought. _D-did Hana just… pick up that perverted book?_ Kagome wondered. _She… she's reading it… What the hell…_

Forcing herself out of her thoughts, Kagome started listening again. "That's right!" Tohru said. "I just thought about something! Please wait right here a while!" She scampered out of the room to do something or other.

"Sorry I can't stay, I have work to do," Shigure said. "You kids have a good time now, okay?" Then he walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back too," Kagome said before leaving the room. She knew they were going to have a moment soon. She had a sixth sense when it came to these things. She didn't want to be there when it happened since she knew it wouldn't involve her.

Walking down the hallway, she saw Tohru in a random room, pulling a deck of cards out of a drawer.

"Wanting to play 'Poor Man'?" Kagome asked. Tohru knew how to play this game even when they were very little. It was her favorite game.

Tohru jumped, startled. She turned around quickly. "Oh! Ka! It's just you… What's up?"

"Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo were going to have a moment of some kind and it doesn't involve me," Kagome said simply. Tohru knew about Kagome's 'power' to sense moments. The first time one was about to happen that didn't involve them, Tohru had stayed behind, not knowing why Kagome wanted to leave. After that, she listened when Kagome wanted to leave.

"Oh, I see… They should be done by now, then…"

"Alright then, let's go!"

So, Tohru and Kagome started to walk back down the hall. Tohru, opening the door with the hand with the cards in it held up to show off the cards, Tohru unknowingly interrupted the moment that was still going on.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Tohru said. Kagome was leaning against the door next to Tohru, on the side that was in the hallway. "So let's play… Poor Man!"

"Ah? That's not a bad idea, Tohru!" Uo said. "Picking up where we left off? Great! I want to make orange head lose some more!"

Annoyed, Kyo said to Uo, "Great! If I win, you have to dye your hair black!"

"Then, if you lose, you get rid of that orange color and dye it white!"

"This is my natural color, damnit!"

Kagome, ignoring the arguing two, sat down at the end of the table as Yuki and Kyo sat on one side, Uo and Hana sat on the other, and Tohru was now sitting at the other end. The table was a rectangle where the shorter sides have enough room for one, maybe two people and the longer side hold two, maybe three people. Kagome sighed. "Idiots…" she muttered.

.

They were somewhere in the middle of the game when Uo and Kyo started to scream at each other again.

"Why you rotten little-!" Uo started, standing up. "You and your cheap ass tricks!"

"Cheap nothin'!" Kyo yelled back, also standing. "That's fair game! You're the one playing tricks, Yankee!"

They suddenly got up in each other's faces. "Next time you pull that crap, I'm gonna light you up!"

"Go ahead and try! It'll be the dumbest thing you ever did! I'll take you out!" Kyo said before starting to go out of the room.

"Oh yeah?!" Uo said, standing up when she noticed that Kyo was leaving. Kagome was feeling very uncomfortable as the argument was now going on behind her. "Some tough guy! You're running away!"

"Who's running?! I'm going to the bathroom!" Kyo said as Uo blocked Kyo's attempt to get through as he didn't think to go through the door behind him.

"Ah..? gotta take a leak?"

_Please be quiet please be quiet please be quiet!_ Kagome chanted in her head. While her slightly heightened hearing wasn't heightened by much, it was still enough for this conversation to hurt her ears. That, and she was very uncomfortable with Uo's language sometimes, even if she was better than Inuyasha. She didn't know why, but Inuyasha's potty mouth never bugged her. Much, anyway.

"What's it to you?!" Kyo said, still trying to get passed Uo.

"Better hurry, we don't want you to piss yourself!" Uo said, still blocking Kyo.

"Damnit, you've got a foul mouth!" Kyo said, not noticing that he just swore too.

Suddenly, there was a sudden rise in Kyo's aura (sorry I forgot to mention that last chapter, but I didn't get to revise it), allowing Kagome to get a better feel of it for a second before it died down again. Kagome turned around to see that the aura had been replaced by an orange smoke and a noise that was a cross between a '_poof_' and a '_boom_'. _Is Kyo really this careless?_ Kagome faintly wondered before realizing she should at least be a little worried that Hana and Uo would find out about the Sohma's secret. Kagome noticed Uo was looking around, confused.

"Something wrong, Uotani-san?" Yuki asked, pretending that what just happened didn't happen.

"Uh… no?" Uo said, still confused. She somehow hadn't even noticed the smoke.

"Ah. Well, that's good. It's just that things sounded like they were getting pretty heated there for a minute," Yuki said, laughing lightly at the end. Kagome noticed Kyo's cat form running past Uo, unnoticed by all but Kagome and Tohru. Kyo's shirt was stuck around him and only came off when he dropped off the deck.

"I know!" Tohru said, also brushing it off, even if she somehow couldn't yesterday. Maybe it was because it'd already happened that she was so calm about it. "Until Kyo gets back from the bathroom, why don't we all play a quick game of sevens?"

"Yeah sure, let's play," Uo said, still confused by what happened. She started to walk back to her seat when she slipped on Kyo's pants, which hadn't been dragged with him.

Kagome and Tohru immediately stood up, intent on catching her. Tohru slipped on the pillow she'd been sitting on. Yuki then went to catch Tohru, resulting with him transforming. While that happened, Kagome managed to stop Uo's fall right before she hit the ground, somehow avoiding slipping like the other two did. Kagome, who had felt Yuki's sudden rise in aura, had barely managed to keep from dropping Uo in surprise. Hana was just shuffling the cards the whole time, not looking up from them.

Hana and Uo looked over, after Kagome set Uo down, to make sure Tohru was okay after the fall. "Tohru?" Uo asked, standing up. "Are you okay?" Kagome was the only one that seemed to notice the gray mouse, who she assumed was Yuki, running away from Tohru in the direction the cat had gone in.

"Are you hurt at all?" Hana asked as she and Uo helped Tohru into a sitting position.

"No, I-I'm alright," Tohru said, no trace of pain in her voice. Hana and Uo both sighed slightly in relief while Tohru was looking around. She noticed Kagome tilting her head down slightly and looked down, noticing Yuki's shirt. She quickly wrapped it around her hand like an over-fluffy bandage so they wouldn't notice it was Yuki's shirt. "You see? I didn't fall! Just cleaning up!" She started to scrub the floor with his shirt to cast the illusion that she really was just cleaning.

Kagome, not knowing what to do, said, "I'm… going to go get us some snacks…" She then left for the hallway without another word.

She headed down the hallway to Yuki's room so she could get another outfit for him and do the same with Kyo. He already had his clothes in the room. It had the necessities, but still had some boxes and stuff. Just as she was about to pick up a hoodie for Kyo, she felt a rise in said cat's aura. Just as Kagome was about to leave Kyo's room, as the hoodie was the last thing she had to get, she felt a rise in Shigure's aura. Kagome cursed. _Those three need to be _careful_!_ Kagome thought.

She decided to go into Shigure's room. When she saw how messy it was, she decided against it. It looked like a hurricane, tornado, flood, bus, train, and flock of chickens had all passed through there one after another.

_Sh-Shigure can… He can come up here, if he really can't find a way to get to his clothes, right…?_ Kagome told herself, sweat dropping at the sight of the room. _He better not make Ru clean this up, though…_

While slowly backing away from Shigure's room, after closing the door of course, Kagome felt a rise in Kyo's aura again, followed by frantic barking. _The _idiot_!_ Kagome thought, referring to Kyo and Shigure both. Kagome only had time to walk two feet before Yuki's aura rose again, signaling he'd transformed back into a human. _Come _ON_!_ Kagome yelled mentally. She'd been hoping that she'd get to the three before they were people again. Now, either they somehow got Yuki's clothes to him, or he was naked somewhere. She really hoped for the former. She'd prefer that she did something in vain over an awkward situation like that.

She sighed and left the clothes at the top of the staircase before she quickly trampled down the stairs. She didn't know how, but she knew Kyo would find them before he changed back. Kagome came into the kitchen, as it would be suspicious to not bring snacks back with her. When she walked in, she was just in time to see Tohru squish one of the falling jelly buns with Yuki, in rat form, mixed into them. If Kagome had to guess, she'd say they they'd bumped into each other causing the tray of jelly buns to go flying and Yuki to transform and Tohru was trying to catch Yuki. Kagome didn't know how she thought a jelly bun was Yuki. Jelly buns were a pale, cream color while Yuki's rat form, while a light gray, was easy to differentiate from the jelly buns. That, and he was the only one with eyes, purple ones at that, arms, legs, and a tail.

"H-hey, Tohru, nice catch," Kagome heard Uo say in the other room. Shigure faked a bark at that point.

"Although most of them still fell…" Hana pointed out.

Kagome then saw the dog discretely pick up the rat before running out of the room. Kagome, ignoring them, walked over to the cupboard and pulled down a large bowl and a bag of chips. She poured some of the chips into the bowl before putting the bag back. She then walked into the next room, bowl in hand.

"Hey guys!" she said, hoping they wouldn't notice how long she'd been gone.

"What took you so long, Kagome?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, you've been gone a while," Uo said.

"I was… I got side tracked! There are things in this house I still don't know about and it's easy to get sidetracked by them, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Uo said. "You can be easy to distract sometimes…"

.

Hana and Uo got up. They were going to go upstairs to change into their night clothes as it was getting a little late. Just as Uo was taking a step out the door, Hana said, "Arisa." This got Uo's attention. "You're about to step on…"

Kagome looked over and noticed Shigure, in dog form, with Yuki, in rat form, on his head grab Kyo, in cat form, by the scruff of his neck and leap across the room. Somehow, no one noticed this except her. Shigure jumped off the deck and into the bushes. Then, there was a rise in all their aura's as they all changed back at the same time.

"Yeah? Step on what?" Uo asked.

"An orange cat," Hana said, pointing out the door into the bushes. "With… clothes tied around its neck… being carried in the mouth of a… dog… who went… that way." Tohru was shocked at what she said, and followed her finger to see Shigure, naked, rubbing his back with a pair of pants like it was a towel. Kyo was in the background with a look on his face that said 'fuck this, I'm not involved'. Yuki was nowhere in sight. Uo, Hana, and Kagome were all watching them with their own versions of a 'what the fuck' look on their faces. Tohru was looking in a mixture of that and relief.

.

Everyone was in their own night clothes. Uo's looked like a shorter version of the white trench coat she'd been wearing earlier. Hana's was a fancy-ish black night gown. Tohru's was yellow pajama shirt and pants. Kagome's was a plain black tee shirt and black shorts. Not really night clothes, but Kagome was paranoid that she'd be attacked in the middle of the night. Right now, all four of them were on Tohru's bed. Kagome's bed was on the other side of the room with a dresser in between them. There were two posters on the wall, both of Evanescence.

Right now, Uo was holding her throat. "Oh, my…" she said. Her voice sounded rougher than usual. "I yelled too much, my throat is sore."

"And as a result, I lost!" Tohru said, oddly happy.

"Yeah…" Hana said. "Your bed is very nice, too."

"Shigure bought it for me," Tohru said.

"He's like a grandpa to you, isn't he?" Hana asked.

Kagome blinked, feeling very out of place in this conversation. Kagome's heightened hearing picked up the sound of a door closing, followed by footsteps coming by the door. They stopped at the door when Kagome heard Uo talk, picking up a nearby hat.

"Huh? Tohru? You still have this hat?" she asked, laughing good-naturedly.

"Yeah, because it's a happy memory!" Tohru said.

"What hat?" Kagome asked, Hana nodding next to her.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you two yet," Tohru said before starting her story. "When I was about 6 or 7, I was always picked on by boys. One day, lots of them were chasing me, and I got scared. I ran all over the place, and eventually I got lost. I was afraid that they'd find me, so I hid myself.

"Slowly, night passed and morning came. At that time, I was so afraid I started crying. Then a boy wearing a hat showed up in front of me. He stared at me for a while, and then he ran off. Because of that, I ran after him.

"Several times… I could almost catch up to his shadow. And every time…" Kagome could see that Tohru was half talking in her head again, which annoyed her. She wanted to know exactly what happened to her cousin, not just bits and pieces. It doesn't matter that she barely left out everything, it felt like bits and pieces to Kagome. "When I noticed where I was… I was at my own front door. I don't know at all where the boy went. He only left me his hat, he didn't say anything."

"What a romantic story…" Hana said.

_How is that romantic?_ Kagome wondered. _Then again, I have no sense of romance. Well, if we go by my experience with Inuyasha…_

"Maybe you'll meet again after several years and fall in love," Uo said. "If that came true, it would be even more romantic."

"You won't meet again, right?" Hana asked.

"It's hard to know what will be. It's a small world," Tohru said.

While the three were talking, Kagome made her way to her bed. It was around the time that Inuyasha would let them rest for the night, so Kagome was tired by habit. That, and she was kind of tired anyway. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, ignoring the moment that was going on behind her.

.

Kagome woke up, early as usual. She looked over to make sure no one was awake. Seeing that no one was, she got up and dressed in her favorite outfit, as they didn't have school that day. Afterwards, she went downstairs to make herself some breakfast. When she was done with that, she had nothing to do, so she decided to train. From all the walking, and occasionally fighting, in the feudal era had given her a greater endurance and strength. She'd worked hard for it, so she didn't want to lose it.

Coming to a random clearing near the path out of the forest, she decided to use a random tree as a practice dummy. She had accidentally left her bow and arrows at the shrine and hadn't gotten more, so she couldn't practice her archery. With that in mind, she decided to practice her hand to hand combat.

After about three or so hours, she stopped, covered in sweat. As she was heading back to the house, she saw Uo and Hana heading her way. "Hey guys!" Kagome said, waving at them.

"Oh, hey Kagome," Uo said, noticing her. "I was wondering where you'd run off to."

"Yeah, I just went for a run," Kagome told them. It's what she'd been telling the Sohma's when she'd went off to train. She didn't know why, but she didn't want them to know about it.

"A heck of a run, if it can get you to sweat like that," Uo said. "I've seen what it takes to make you sweat, and it's more that what'll make Hanajima sweat."

"I… don't know if that's a compliment…" Kagome said. "Anyway, you guys were probably going out to do something. Don't let me stop you."

"Alright then," Uo said before her and Hana started to walk away. "See ya Kagome!"

"Good bye Kagome," Hana said. As she and Uo started to walk back down the path, they continued the conversation they were having earlier.

After seeing them disappear into the trees, Kagome started to head back to the house again, intent on taking a shower. On her way through the house, she ran into Tohru, almost literally.

"Hey Tohru, I've got a question to ask," Kagome said, remembering that she'd forgot to ask something for a while. "Is there an opening at your job? I've been looking for one since I've moved here, and, for whatever reason, no one wants to hire me."

"Uh, well…" Tohru said, thinking about it. "I think one of the ladies I work with just retired, and I don't think they hired another person. I'll see what I can do." Tohru then started to walk off.

"I… just wanted to know if there was an opening…" Kagome said to no one. Shaking herself out of her trance, she headed upstairs to use the shower.

.

It had been about a month and a half since Uo and Hana had went over to the Sohma's for a sleep over. Kagome had gotten the job at Tohru's work. Now, the students at Kaibara High School were preparing for the school's cultural festival, which would take place in six days. Now, class 1-D was having a class meeting.

"We already passed the health inspection. 'Rice ball booth' can proceed smoothly," said Yuki. He was in the front of the classroom with a random girl who was staring at him from the corner of her eye. He and the girl were the class representatives for class 1-D. Their class was planning to do a rice ball stand and they needed to pass an inspection. If they didn't, they'd have to come up with some last minute thing. "About the main ingredient of our rice balls, does anyone have a suggestion?"

Kagome looked behind her to see Hana braiding Uo's hair, Uo with her face on the desk for one reason or another, and Tohru sitting at her desk, seemingly not noticing what Hana and Uo were doing on her desk. Tohru seemed to be thinking about one thing or another.

"What do you think about three colored rice balls?!" Tohru asked suddenly, breaking the silence of the room. "Rice balls that have three different ingredients should be welcomed by others!"

Yuki sent her a smile. "Great idea, sounds cute," he said.

"That's not really a good idea, Sohma-san…" a girl, Minami Kinoshita, aka their year's representative for the Prince Yuki Fan Club, said, seeing Yuki smile at Tohru.

"I want to try to have chicken, konbu, and pickled plum together. Can it be good?" a random member of the Prince Yuki Fan Club in their class, like most girls in the school, Mio Yamagishi, said, also seeing the smile.

"I want to throw up," Minami said, making a gagging noise. If there was one thing Kagome knew about the Prince Yuki Fan Club is that they saw Tohru as a threat and the only reason they didn't maim her was Hana and Uo. Kagome never really showed she was a 'bad ass', by human standards anyway. By demon standards, or feudal human standards, she might as well have been a bug. Well, unless you count her subconsciously tapping into her miko ki when it was needed, like when she shot an arrow. She'd also never told anyone at their school, save Hana and Uo, that she was Tohru's cousin.

Suddenly, the bottom of a lead pipe landed between them. They looked up to see Uo looking at them, anger clear in her eyes. She was holding the pipe just below her chin. "You're personalities are what make me want to throw up…" she said.

"Don't bring iron pipes to school!" Minami yelled.

"It's a lead pipe," Kagome said. "There's too much blood on it for it to be something as week as an iron pipe."

"Shut up, Higurashi!" Minami said.

"The day I listen to you is the day one of my best friends comes back from the dead and destroys the world using only his left hand," Kagome said menacingly. The way she said it, plus the fact that she made it sound like she had multiple dead friends freaked out every fan girl that heard her. It wasn't a lot, considering she'd been facing Minami in a quieter tone than usual.

"What about fighting rice balls?" Kyo, who hadn't heard what she said, suggested.

"Fighting?" a random boy said, startled by Kyo's choice.

"One on one fight," Kyo said, already getting into the explanation. "No rules as long as you're alive, weapons are okay… Bleeding is okay, hand getting cut off is also okay… Use rice balls as a weapon for fighting…!"

"Oppose," everyone in the class, minus Tohru, who didn't know what he was talking about, said.

_Geez, dude,_ Kagome thought. _We're in the modern era, not the feudal era. We don't need to fight for food._

"It's already difficult for us to discuss the problem, so don't say stupid things!" another random kid said.

"What about encouraging people to buy…" Yuki said, saying what he was thinking. "Whoever buys one will get an extra one free. This idea to encourage buying would be welcomed…"

"Agree…" all the fan girls, plus some guys who obviously had a crush on him, said almost immediately.

"What…!" Kyo yelled. "Why do we have to listen to _his_ ideas?!"

"We don't have to listen to him," a random girl pointed out.

"Your idea is too weird!" another random boy said. "Who would get bloody all over for just a rice ball?"

_Should I contribute to this?_ Kagome asked herself. _Hmm… I would, but Kyo looks like he's going to explode…_ She was referring to the fact that Yuki was just about to leave for a representative's meeting and when everyone heard, they started asking him questions, any they could think of.

Suddenly, Kyo had a bunch of kittens on him. The boys surrounding him were freaking out and the girls were, for whatever reason, blushing. Tohru and Yuki were watching with shock. Kagome, however, glanced over in a bored manner before turning back to the front. Suddenly, Kyo kicked down the door, causing all but two of the kittens to fall off, and stormed out of the classroom. The class was suddenly filled with voices asking what had just happened or about the cats.

"Suspicious…" Kagome heard Hana mutter. She saw Tohru was sweating, thinking that maybe they'd find out.

"Relax! Your actions are suspicious too!" Uo told Hana. "That guy really have a fiery personality! Looks just like a naughty kid."

'_Naughty'?_ Kagome asked herself. _Who says 'naughty' anymore?_

"He's the complete opposite of the prince!" Uo finished.

"I'm going to go look for him!" Tohru said before she left.

"We should probably get back to the meeting," Kagome said. "We don't have enough suggestions to vote for which one we want."

"Ah! She's right!" the female representative said. Yuki had already slipped out, unnoticed.

.

Later, Tohru and Kagome were at work. They both were cleaning ladies, but they worked on separate parts of the floor. Even though Kagome wasn't near Tohru at work, she knew she was distracted by whatever she was thinking about earlier. When Kagome's shift was over, meaning Tohru's was also over, Kagome went over to the other side of the floor so they could walk home together. When she got to the place where she usually met with Tohru, all she saw was a boy holding up a piece of paper, obviously reading it, with one of those lollipops that are two strips of candy that are twirled around the stick. The top of it was just under his mouth like he was a student with a pencil who couldn't decide which answer to choose. He was dressed in very feminine clothes and had pearl earrings, but it was still obvious that he was a boy. He had short, semi-curly blonde hair and honey colored eyes.

"Excuse me?" she said, causing the boy to lower the paper to see her. "Have you seen a girl come through here? About my age and height, long, brown hair with a bow on either side. Wearing a school uniform… similar to mine…" Kagome finished, referring to the fact that she's changed her uniform.

"She went down the elevator…" the boy said, blinking.

"Damn she left already…" Kagome muttered with a sigh. "Now I gotta walk home alone…" Raising her voice to her normal volume, she said, "Thanks! See you later!" She then started to walk towards the elevator.

"Um… do you know the Sohma family?" the boy asked, walking up next to her.

"Yes, why?" Kagome said, looking at him blankly.

"I am Momiji Sohma! Nice to meet you!" he said, smiling brightly.

"Well then," Kagome said, smiling too. "Nice to meet you Momiji, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Hey Kagome," Momiji whispered behind his hand. "Do you know about the Sohma family's… um… thing?" Kagome knew he couldn't come up with a better word than 'thing' without saying 'curse' and giving it away.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that you must be a part of it if you're that cautious about it."

"Yeah! I am! Wait… if you know, how come no one in the zodiac's heard of you, but they've all heard of Tohru?"

"I have no clue. I would've thought Shigure would've told whoever he has to tell by now. I mean, he's never busy."

"Well, did you hug a zodiac and they didn't transform or something? That's the only thing I can think of."

"I've never actually hugged one of them myself. I only found out because Kyo ran into Tohru."

"Maybe that's why!" Momiji said, smiling again. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh, that reminds me!" Then, he basically launched himself at her. Well, it would've been launched, but they were so close to each other that he just wrapped his arms around her. There was a rise in his aura, burst of yellow smoke, and a '_poof_' sound. When the smoke cleared, there was Momiji. Kagome stared at him in shock.

…**..**

I was originally going to write more for this chapter, but I realized something. This was the perfect cliffhanger (I think. I don't know, I'm no good with them). Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to come out. Remember to review! And thank you for them!

.

Oh, yes, I almost forgot. I wanted to answer **Suzume**'s three questions.

.

**1)** If you remember, Kagome has minimum training in her abilities. I know I didn't say what it was, but I'll tell you now. She can barely sense auras, unless, as I mentioned, they are very strong or are projected to her, but that's the extent of her training. She doesn't know how her arrows work, as she adds her ki to it subconsciously.

.

**2)** You'll see soon enough what will happen

.

Lastly, **3)** I haven't really decided about her yet. That's the problem when I don't prewrite a story.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chapter 3

.

"I only transformed halfway!" Momiji said, shocked. He looked basically the same, except for a couple differences. One was the fact that he no longer had human ears, but bunny ears on top of his head. The other was the tiny claws that were in place of his fingernails.

"You… How…?" Kagome asked. She was freaked. She had seen plenty of rabbit youkai, though most of them were animalistic youkai, but the humanoid rabbit youkai she had seen looked like Momiji did, but with more rabbit features. They had the same rabbit ears and little claws. The claws weren't as long as Inuyasha's, or Sesshomaru's, or any other youkai she'd met, but they were definitely sharper.

"I… I don't know!" Momiji said, looking at the mirror next to the elevator.

"C-careful with the claws," Kagome said, seeing the claws go dangerously close to his eye. "They're very sharp."

"How do you know?" Momiji asked, turning to her. She was looking down the hallway both ways.

"I'll tell you later. First, we need to get you out of sight before people see this," Kagome said before grabbing his hand, careful of the claws, and started to drag him down the hall. She then dragged him into the empty girls' room. "Sorry about dragging you in here, there's no way I'm going in the boys' room."

"It… It's okay…" Momiji said, wondering how he'd kept up that pace without tiring. Kagome was _much_ faster than the average human.

Kagome went over and locked the door with a sigh. "There," she said. "Now no one can walk in and see you like this." She then walked over to the counter that held the sink and sat on it. Momiji decided to just lean against a wall.

"Since it seems like we have some time before I change back, will you tell me how you know these… claws… were really sharp?" Momiji asked.

"Well… it's such a long story, I'm just gonna give you a summary…" Kagome said. This was her first time talking about it since she'd been forced to leave. She also knew she'd have to be careful what she said because the legend of the Shikon no Tama was a legend Kagome's class, and therefore grade, were going to be taught soon and she didn't know how old this boy was. "The day I turned fifteen, I was trusted to guard… _something_… But because of… _circumstances_… I had to… do _something_ to get to a place where I fought youkai… but I'm back now, as you can see."

"So, you're saying that by hugging you, I transformed into a youkai?!" Momiji asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well… Kind of. If I could say what it turned you into, I'd say it was a hanyou. It shouldn't be permanent, though, since my guess is that the spirits that are clinging to the Sohma's are youkai spirits." Kagome, seeing him start to freak out, quickly added, "The youkai aren't bad, or anything. I don't know why, but when a youkai or a youkai spirit is involved in a curse, they don't have any evil intentions."

"Youkai can be good? And how am I a hanyou right now?" Momiji said, still freaked.

"Yes. Contrary to popular belief, youkai are basically like humans, there are good ones and bad ones, though the bad ones are more common than the good ones. And, I'd say you're hanyou because your spirit is human, but the youkai's is, well, youkai. I'd say because the curse kicked in, plus something about me that wouldn't let you transform like you normally would, your body didn't know how to react to it and transformed you into a combination of the two spirits. Does… that make sense…?"

"I… I think so…" Momiji said, holding his head. It had started to hurt from all the information he was trying to understand. Suddenly, he transformed again.

"See," Kagome said when the smoke cleared, smiling at him. "You're back to normal!" She blinked when she noticed something. "Wait… Damnit! Why must youkai all have such silky hair!" she said, crying anime tears.

"Eh?" Momiji said, feeling his hair. It felt much softer than usual.

"Oh, sorry!" Kagome said, seeing him a little freaked out. "Didn't mean to say that you were a youkai! It's just, when you turned into a hanyou, you're hair became as soft and silky as a normal rabbit hanyou's. I normally wouldn't freak out about that, but when you changed back, you're hair stayed the same. That, and all youkai always have better hair than any girl I've seen… well, boys in general, not necessarily youkai."

"Um, okay…" Momiji said, trying to process the last bit of information.

"Well then!" Kagome said, hopping off the counter. "Now that you've transformed back and I've explained everything, we should probably get out of the building before the building closes!"

"Ah! Good idea!" Momiji said, checking his watch. "I promised to meet my dad in, like, thirty seconds!" After that, he rushed out of the bathroom, unlocking and opening the door first.

"Later Momiji!" Kagome called after him as she too walked out of the bathroom.

.

The next day was the school cultural festival and class 1-D was currently keeping themselves busy building the booths for their rice ball stand. Kagome was, much to her dismay, helping Tohru sew… whatever it was they were sewing. Kagome hadn't bothered to ask.

"Hey…" Kyo said, gaining the attention of both the people building the booth and Kagome. "The booth is a little tilted."

"Cat addict really notices the little details," one of the three boys building the second booth said. The first of the two was already built.

"Yeah, cat addict," the second boy said.

"Just don't destroy anything, cat addict," the last boy said.

"Why are you calling me cat addict?!" Kyo yelled.

_Maybe because of the little incident with the cats, Kyo_… Kagome thought. Bored, Kagome said to Tohru, "Hey Ru, mind if I go hang up the curtain?"

"No, go ahead Kagome!" Tohru said, sending her a smile.

So, Kagome went ahead and brought the two large white sheets that would act as a wall for their store room over to the first booth. There was a rope hung up going just past its right side while the second booth was against its left side. Kagome, with one end of the first sheet crunched up in her hand, hopped onto the shelf of the first booth before jumping onto the part where the sign would be written, making sure to keep her balance. She may still be her usual klutzy self, but she had much better balance from having to make sure she didn't fall off of Inuyasha when he'd give her a ride on his back.

"Grr…" Kagome heard as she started to balance out the sheet. It would only stretch about half way, which was why they needed two. Kagome turned her head to see Kyo. "Why are you doing that!"

"What? My job?" Kagome asked. She'd been assigned to hand the curtains. They never said how to do it, so Kagome decided to do it the fun way.

"No! Why are you on top of the booth!" Kyo yelled.

"Because it's much less boring than if I were to use a ladder like a normal person," Kagome said with a look on her face that said 'are you stupid or something?'.

"Get down from there!"

Kagome smirked. She was going to mess with his head a little. "Gee, Kyo," Kagome said in a fake innocent/surprised tone. "If I didn't know you already had a crush on Tohru, I'd think you liked me!"

"I- don't have a crush on her!" Kyo yelled, a blush on his face. "I just don't want you to ruin the booth!"

"Aw, Kyo, you ruin all the fun!" Kagome said before going back to her task, totally ignoring the angry Kyo.

Not even two seconds later, she heard what sounded like a fan girl say, "Yuki…" Kagome turned around and saw two third years, a boy and girl, standing there, both with small blushes. The girl had her hands behind her back like she was hiding something.

"We would like to give you a gift, Yuki…" the girl continued. "We would like you to wear it during the cultural festival! Everyone chipped in to buy it! Look, look…" She took her hands out from behind her back to reveal that she was holding a very complicated looking dress. "Yuki's special used women's costume…"

Tohru and Kyo held a shocked expression while Yuki held a blank face. Kagome, on the other hand, was trying to hold in her laughter. Finally, when a boy was telling him to be strong and the third year girl was telling a nearby girl from Kagome's class how she couldn't believe that he liked it, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to laugh, causing the fan girls to all glare at her. Yuki still had his blank expression, the shock not yet worn off. She was shaking so much from laughter, she literally fell into the newly hung curtain, making the fan girls who had been glaring at her smirk at her predicament. Well, they _were_ smirking, until they noticed the fall had not deterred Kagome's laughter any.

.

It was the day of the cultural festival and business was booming for class 1-D's rice ball booth. Kagome had a large, oval shaped bruise going from the middle of her right hip to about the middle of the right side of her ribcage, not that she cared, though Tohru was pretty fussy about it. Though Kagome's been through much worse, Tohru didn't know that.

Tohru was selling the rice balls at the first booth with two random girls, a few boys were manning the second booth, Hana was dressed like a stereotypical witch, saying to anyone who asked that she was 'warding off danger', Kyo and Uo were doing whatever, Yuki was standing by the door, trying to pretend that he wasn't there, and Kagome was eating a rice ball in a corner. Though Yuki was wearing the dress the third years had gotten him to wear, she wasn't laughing. He'd been wearing it for a while, so she'd gotten over it.

"Hey! Don't take pictures without permission!" a random fan girl yelled, causing Kagome to choke on the bite she was trying to swallow. Since she wasn't actually choking, Kagome managed to get the bite down after coughing a bit. "Yuki doesn't seem to be very happy."

"Yeah because… his dress is too cute…" a random boy said, unheard by the fan girls.

"Really looks like Sohma is getting the customers all by himself," a random non-fan girl muttered. While she wasn't a fan girl, she still had a crush on him like almost every other girl in the school.

Kagome, done with her rice ball, decided to walk over to where Tohru was. She was standing in front of one of the booths, as the rice balls were sold out. Kagome noticed that Kyo and Uo were behind the booth.

When she walked up, she heard Kyo say to Tohru, "He's probably embarrassed about dressing up as a girl. When it comes to looking like a girl, that guy… has a strong sense of self-pity."

"Oh…?" Uo said. "Don't you know there are many people who are envious of him?"

"What… What should I do?" Tohru asked. She was having one of her odd depression spells. "In my heart I also feel… he is really very cute!"

Kagome walked up and put her hand on Tohru's shoulder. Tohru jumped, not expecting it, before turning to look at her. Kagome smiled at her. "You know Tohru, you could just tell him what Aunty Kyoko always told us when we told her not to call us cute."

"I… I guess…" Tohru said. "I guess I will, if I get the chance…"

"Du lieber Himmel!" a voice yelled. Suddenly, a very familiar boy landed on Yuki's shoulders, his arms around his neck so he wouldn't fall. "Yuki, you look like a girl!"

"Who is that?" a random boy asked.

"Ah…!" Tohru said, surprised. Kagome had to wonder why. She, of course, didn't know why Tohru had walked home without her six days before.

"…Why is that guy here at school?" Kyo asked, appearing at Tohru's other side.

"Huh?! Kyo, do you know him…?" Tohru asked, turning towards him.

"Momiji," a male voice said. Kagome turned towards it to see a tall man, about Shigure's age, standing there. He had ice green eyes and black hair. It was mostly short, except for his bangs which were mostly covering his left eye. He was also wearing a lab coat. "You shouldn't wander around by yourself, okay?!"

"Ja!" Momiji said, hopping off Yuki's shoulders to stand in front of the guy in the doorway.

"Hi," the man said, turning his attention to Yuki and Kyo. "How are you, Yuki? You too, Kyo."

All the fan girls squealed and crowded around Momiji and the man. Momiji decided to introduce them. "Guten tag!" he said. "I am Momiji Sohma, a Japanese and German mixed blood! He is Hatori Sohma. We are Yuki and Kyo's relatives."

"Hey Momiji!" Kagome said, walking up to him.

"Kagome!" Momiji said. He was really tempted to hug her, but he didn't want to freak out about changing into a hanyou again, especially in front of these random people.

"Hey… Yuki!" the man, Hatori, said, effectively stopping Kagome and Momiji's conversation before more than a 'hello' could be said. "When did you become a girl?"

Aggravated, Yuki replied, "You've seen me naked many times, are you making fun of me now…?"

All the fan girls, plus the few boys with crushes on Yuki, were drawn back in horror, asking if it was true. Seeing this, Kagome started to laugh again, falling on her bruised right side, not that she cared. To her, it was obvious that either Hatori was a doctor, or a pharmacist. By what Yuki said, she guessed that it was the former and not the latter.

"No!" Yuki said. "He's a doctor…" Hatori had taken out a stethoscope and was basically trying to give Yuki a checkup, not that it was very possible through the thick clothing.

Kagome, with her conversation with Momiji over, watched as said bunny started to climb the rice ball stand in a more clumsy way than Kagome had the day before. Everyone was complaining about it. Seeing this, she thought, _Why is everyone so concerned about Momiji doing this, but not me? I mean, I know I'm not well liked by the fan girls, but I do have some… acquaintances, I guess, that would at least care if I fell. Which I did… Well, when I fell, they were distracted by the dress… But they definitely weren't distracted when I was getting up there… Well, Momiji does look and act like a child, though that small feel of his aura says differently…_

Kagome blinked a few times to clear her eyes. She had been so lost in thought, she hadn't blinked and let her eyes fog over. She didn't see Momiji on the stand anymore, so she looked around. She didn't see him, Kyo, or Tohru, but she did see a slight waving of the curtains, telling Kagome that at least one of them was behind it. Kagome was about to walk away when there was suddenly a very loud '_poof_' sound that sounded more like a '_boom_' followed by a ton of yellow smoke trying to escape from underneath the curtain as fast as it could. Kagome's eye twitched, knowing what had happened.

Everyone, save Kagome, Yuki, and Hatori rushed over to where the two curtains met to see what had happened. They started to say things like, "What happened?", "Where's Momiji?", "Are these Momiji's clothes?", and the one that almost made Kagome laugh, "What's with the rabbit?" Kagome just couldn't believe her classmates were so stupid as to not at least think the rabbit had something to do with Momiji's 'disappearance'. The fan girls even thought that Tohru was a _witch_, they thought she cast _spells_, so why didn't they think that she had turned Momiji into a _rabbit_… though she kind of did.

"Strange, say something… Honda-san," a random boy said.

"Strange?" Yuki said, making Kagome and everyone else turn their attention to him. He had a forced blush on his cheeks and an obviously fake sad look in his eyes. He had a hand, fisted lightly, placed just underneath his neck and there seemed to be a wind blowing, making him look like he was a sad girl in some type of sappy movie, making Kagome have a hard time keeping her laughter at bay. "Then, I am also… very strange…" he continued. "I… as a man… dressed like this is very strange…" He closed his eyes and looked down and to the side at the end, making a smirk appear on Kagome's face.

What made Kagome almost, _almost_, burst out laughing was the fact that the two boys who had crushes on Yuki were the ones that sped over to him to comfort him instead of his fan girls. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed Tohru running by with a rabbit followed closely by Kyo and Hatori walking after them as they left. Kagome slipped out of the crowd that had formed two seconds before that. She was going to follow them, but got bored with it after she'd walked out of the door. She decided to go to one of the game booths of the cultural festival.

.

The rest of the festival past smoothly. Not even a week after, Tohru had up and disappeared, telling them she was going to a friend's house, though her nervousness showed she was lying. Kagome hadn't bothered with following her, knowing that Tohru would've been way more nervous if she'd needed Kagome's help. She had come back later that night with Shigure happier than ever. Now, it had been about two weeks since then, about two days until the New Year.

We find Kagome walking down the street, looking at the store windows blankly. Seeing a certain shop, she went in. The walls were painted black, there was black lace hanging everywhere. The appearance made Kagome think that Hana would have a blast there. Kagome had come here because this was a place that sold charms, sutras, and anything else 'magical'. Kagome ignored the lady behind the counter, not even bothering to look at her, as she scanned the different items in the shop. Finally, she picked up some 'stones of fortune' from Ireland (I don't know what they're really called, but I've seen them before so bear with me) that still seemed to have some of their original magics in them. It said a word in it in both letters and kanji for one reason or another, even if these ones really were from ancient Ireland. It also came with a cardboard card on it that said what the small, oval/rectangular stone was supposed to do. She picked up nothing but protection ones.

She then headed over to the part of the shelf where there were black necklaces with a charm on it. These, too, were ancient with their original magics still in them. She picked up different ones, but still all ones meant for protection. Last, she went and picked up some strawberry incense, the personal favorite of everyone in both the Higurashi and the Honda family for one reason or another. It's the one thing everyone in every branch of the two families could agree on.

Heading over to the counter, still not looking at the girl who would be ringing up the items, Kagome gently set the stuff on the counter. After everything was put into a plain, black fabric bag, the girl, in an emotionless tone, said, "10,363.76 yen please…" (used an actual monies converter for that cuz I wanted to be accurate at that for no apparent reason. If you're wondering, it's 132.5 including tax. Not sure if tax is the same though…)

Kagome looked up at the familiar voice. "Hana?" she asked, confused. Hana was there, the black bag with Kagome's stuff in her hands. She was wearing the same outfit that she'd worn to the cultural festival, so Kagome assumed she'd worn her uniform to school.

"Hello Kagome…" Hana said, sending her an odd smile. "What has you're usually upbeat electrical signals so scrambled and down today?"

Kagome looked down into her wallet, making sure she had enough. She sighed at Hana's question. "New Years' for my family, the Higurashis', was kind of like… Christmas for Americans… I guess. We exchanged gifts, sang joy filled songs, and spent time together, being happy. This is my first year without that. I'm getting these protection charms for everyone so I have some sense that they're going to be safe…"

"What about the incense?" Hana asked, sending Kagome a sad look.

"I'm going to be visiting my family's graves for the entire night… I wanted to burn incense sometime during that…"

"You do know that all these charms are fake, correct?" Hana asked, wondering why Kagome thought that they would actually work.

Kagome sent Hana a smile. "Hana… I'll tell you later…" Kagome started. _So that way your boss doesn't get greedy when he finds out he's selling actual magical items and sell them for a fortune!_ She finished mentally.

Hana nodded before giving Kagome her change and saying their farewells to each other. Kagome headed towards a secluded park, which wasn't really a park. More like a square forest that was the size of a park. No one ever went here, but there were picnic benches scattered through it. Kagome went towards one in the middle.

She sat down at a table there and started to pull out all her items, minus the incense, one by one. Leaving the incense in the bag, Kagome picked up one of the protection stones she'd bought. Holding her hands like a hand sign from _Naruto_ with the stone between her fingers, she gathered a small bit of her ki into the stone. Setting it down, she did the same with the rest of them, including the necklaces. When she finished, she was slightly winded, not having to use her powers like that in a long while.

Kagome suddenly felt two people coming towards her. Kagome, being Kagome, was a very odd creature. For one reason or another, she had better control over her powers the less she had instead of the other way around. Carefully setting the recharged stones and charms into the black bag, Kagome fake rummaged through it so the people heading her way wouldn't know she knew of them. Two got within hearing range, she calmed down. While she didn't recognize one voice, but the other was so hard to forget.

"Come _on_ Haru!" the familiar voice complained. "You won't let me eat anything until we get there! So hurry up so we can get there!"

"Calm down Momiji," a calmer, more laid back voice said. "We'll get there when we get there."

"But it's _this_ way!" Suddenly, Momiji and an unknown boy walked through the trees. The unknown boy had odd colored hair, though Kagome assumed it was natural. White with black roots. He was wearing black leather pants, a black shirt, and a white coat with cream colored faux fur around the color. His eyes were a lazy gray color and he had a couple ear piercings. Momiji suddenly took notice that someone else was there with them. "Kagome!" he called running towards her, going to jump on her. He was, but he stopped himself last second, not wanting a repeat of last time.

"Kagome?" the boy said, his eyebrow raised. "So this is the girl who caused you to only half transform…"

"Yep!" Momiji said. "Oh, right! Kagome, this is Hatsuharu Sohma, Haru, this is Kagome Higurashi!"

"Am I right to assume that you're also a part of the zodiac?" Kagome asked him, actually rummaging through her bag. "Or more specifically, the ox…"

Surprised, the boy, Haru, said, "How'd you know that?"

She looked at him disbelievingly. "You wear a lot of leather and nothing but black and white, and you expect me to think you're the, what, monkey?" Kagome asked him seriously.

"Yeah, Haru," Momiji said. "Now that I think about it, your outfit does scream 'I'm the cow!'."

"Hey you two," Kagome said, catching their attention. "Want a little New Year present?" Seeing Momiji's eyes light up at the sound of the word 'present', Kagome giggled lightly. She noticed Haru about to refuse, so she sadly said, "I just wanted to celebrate it at least a little like my family used to."

"What happened to your family, Kagome?" Momiji asked, sitting next to Kagome.

Looking down at the two stones and two necklaces held in her hands, Kagome's eyes saddened. "The murder of Sunset Shrine happened…" she muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. The reaction was immediate. The surprise was so great, both Haru and Momiji gasped. Even now, a couple months after the murder, they were still looking for the killer, scaring people because all the targets seemed to be completely random, though Kagome knew that was far from true. There was one thing that connected them all.

"B-but isn't that the murder that they're still talking about in the news?" Momiji asked.

"'The teenage daughter wasn't home until the incident had occurred. When asked what the killer looked like, she only said the word 'supernatural' and wouldn't give the whole story when asked what happened.' That's what the newspaper said," Haru quoted. "The seemingly traumatized teenage daughter was you?"

Kagome nodded slowly before glancing back at the four charms in her hand. "Aw!" Momiji said, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "Poor Kagome-chan!" He then threw his arms around her shoulders, seemingly not caring that he'd transformed back into a hanyou again, making Haru stare at him. Momiji looked odd in that form to him.

"Careful with the claws! Careful with the claws!" Kagome said, a laugh in her voice.

"Oh, right, sorry…" Momiji said, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway," Kagome said, separating the four charms so there was one necklace and one stone in each hand. "Momiji, Hatsuharu, I want you two to have these." She handed them both a handful, careful of which one she gave which. "These are the real deal protection charms unlike their cheap, manufactured knockoffs."

"Why these, Kagome?" Momiji asked as Haru wasn't usually one to talk a lot.

"All the murders made by that guy… even if the police say there isn't a link, there is… and it's me. Like I said, these are real deal protection charms. They wouldn't have much effect had I not done what I did before you two got here. I had gotten a good feel of the attacker's ki, and my powers have built… an immunity to it, I guess you could say. I filled these charms and stones with the immune ki. If the attacker ever gets too close to you, the necklace will activate a barrier. If the person can somehow get through the barrier, the stone will through up a nearly indestructible barrier. If you'd prefer to fight, the necklace's barrier will fall and the stone will lend you enough strength to hopefully beat the person into the ground."

"Wait, what?" Haru said, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, right…" Kagome said, looking up at the treetops. "I never told anyone since then…" She looked back at them. "I'm a miko." (I skimmed through all the chapters of this story, including this one, and as far as I can tell, she hasn't told anyone yet. Also, if you're wondering, I have so many stories on my computer that I haven't posted that I can't remember every detail.)

"Is that why the curse reacts so odd with you?" Momiji asked, looking at the necklace with a bunny charm in his hand. She had given Momiji one with a bunny charm and Haru one with a cow charm.

"Probably…" Kagome said. She then remembered something. "Hey, can you two do me a favor?"

"What?" Haru asked.

Kagome rummaged through the bag some more. "Are there any of the zodiacs that you see on a regular basis?"

"Hm…" Momiji said, thinking. "I see Hiro-kun and Rit-chan a lot…"

"I usually talk to Kisa-chan and Rin-chan…" Haru said, slightly sad look on his face when he mentioned Rin.

"Which ones are they?"

"You're giving them some of these charms too?" Haru guessed.

"Mmhmm…"

"Kisa-chan's the tiger, Hiro-kun's the sheep, Rit-chan's the monkey, and Rin-chan's the horse," Momiji told her.

"Alright," Kagome said, pulling out four of the stones and the charm necklaces of the four mentioned animals. Handing the sheep and monkey ones to Momiji and the other two to Haru, she said, "Would you mind giving these to them? I may not have met any of them yet, but I want to make sure that they don't get hurt."

"Alright, I'll make sure to give these to them!" Momiji said, Haru nodding.

"So, why'd you guys come here in the first place?" Kagome asked. "Not a lot of people like to come here."

"This is our favorite spot to have a picnic," Haru said, motioning to the picnic basket he'd set on the table.

"Alright," Kagome said, looking at her wrist where there was a purple watch. Her eyes

"Bye Kagome!" Momiji called after the quickly retreating girl.

"Later guys!"

…**.**

Sorry for the short chapter. (this is just over eight pages instead of it being halfway through the tenth) I just thought it'd be a good place to stop. I'm also really sorry about the late update (I've been updating on Friday's in case you didn't notice). I got the Sims 3 Supernatural on Monday, had to catch up with my fanfiction after missing a couple days of that because of Supernatural.

I'm probably not going to update for a while because another story idea popped into my mind, making it harder for me to keep this story in line. I won't update this 'til that's done, sorry 'bout that. I also don't mean to scare you into thinking that I'll never update again with this next comment, but I wanted you all to know that I've never actually finished a story I've written, but I plan to first, start and finish the story in my head, second, finish this story, third, finish _NP1_, and last, fix up and finish _ASL_.

Anyways, thanks to **Elemental64** for being a first time reviewer on this story from Chapter 2. Also, special thanks to **leslie2132**, and **Suzume Batchii Taichi** for being continues reviewer! You two are awesome for that! So, everyone! If you want to be awesome too, send me feedback so I can make this story awesome when I'm done with the next one! I love reviews so much, that I'll almost, _almost_, accept a flame as a review (though I don't)! Hope you enjoyed it and, as I've said before, review!


End file.
